dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball YTK
Kuriza Saga The Earth is now, thanks to our hero`s once again peaceful, Many of our heros have mastered new techniques. Tien in his intense training had finally mastered the kaio-ken, and invented the new move continuous Tri-Beam. Goku had become by far the strongest of the group of heros and had invented the Super Kamehameha Bomb. Which was a decent sized Spirit Bomb Goku threw then blsted with his kamehameha. Vegeta had trained the hardest of the Z warriors and his new Crimson Galick Gun was unstoppable. Besides this not many new techniques have been learned. Tien had felt his power could become higher somehow but he did not know how to unlock his inner power he has trained 10x harder than any human possibly could. But inside he knew he could become stronger. Crimson Galick Gun look out Tien On Kami`s lookout it was a calm quiet day Vegeta was Training Tien and Piccolo were training and Goku was training in the otherworld. Vegeta then says *Hey three eyes lets have a little one on one hmph i won`t even have to go super saiyan.* Tien just floats down from his meditation and says *Sure this should be intresting Vegeta I`ve wanted to face you for a long time* Vegeta and Tien just look at each other and both warriors dissapear. Second by second both warriors re and dissapear in an instant. then they both appear in the center of kami`s lookout Tien is the only one throwing punches, But couldn`t seem to land one hit Vegeta then lazilly smacks Tien backwards. Tien now furious with how easilly he is getting beaten. *Ugh he`s not even trying i can`t lose this easily* Tien then fires his Continuous Tri-Beam which is the regular Tri-Beam with extreme rapid fire.After the smoke clears Vegeta is standing there completely uninjured and starts laughing *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! is that the best you got your pathetic!* Vegeta then rushes at Tien ready to end the fight right before he throws the first punch he hears Tien yell KAIO-KEN! then gets blown back by a montage of punches then he gets kicked of Kami`s lookout. Then Tien`s Kaio-Ken wears off Vegeta a little angry about that last combo floats up above Kami`s lookout and fires his new finisher CRIMSON GALICK GUN!!!!!! Tien then fires his Tri-Beam at Vegeta`s attack. but it wasn`t enough so Tien lost the energy battle and the fight. *Hmph Stupid earthling thinking he was any match for the prince of all saiyans*. The Journey Begins Tien after his match with Vegeta in his base form realizes he needs to become stronger. Then he remembers about Gohan and how he became stronger after meeting Elder Kai and decides to go there to unlock the rest of his power Yamcha,Vegeta,Krillin,and Goku agree to join him then they all grab Goku and use Instant Transmission to get to Kai`s planet Meet the Mystics They then arrive on the planet of the kai`s immidiattly greeted by Kibito Kai. *Haha hello friends what are you doing here on the kai`s planet* Yo says Goku We all camee here to get our power unlocked by the Elder. Is he around? Why yes responded Kibito He`s over here follow me. The Z warriors went over to the Elder Kai. Heh heh IT`S GOKU how are you! Were doing great! Hey we were wondering if you could unlock our inner power like you did with gohan? Goku asked hopefully. Heh heh sure anything for an old friend! Great! said Goku Thank you very much said Tien ALRIGHT shouted Yamcha. Tien was first to have his power unlocked the 24 hours it took went very fast for him. afterwords he felt amazing *What unspeakable power!!!!* Tien proclaimed next was Krillin, then Yamcha, then Goku. just as the Elder was about to start Vegeta`s turn he felt something... something HORRIBLE! he felt 2 very evil powers on namek and faster and faster he kept feeling namekians being killed this power was framiliar but he couldn`t tell where he sensed it before. he sent everyone exept Vegeta to Namek. Vegeta wanted to go but the Elder said it would be more helpful if he waited and became mystic then they would have a better chance. The Z warriors were just about to leave when all of a sudden the Elder stopped them. Wait take this before you go the Elder then handed them 1 pair of potora earings. Frieza?!?!?!?!?! Be prepared Yamcha Goku,Krillin,Yam cha, and Tien all went to namek feeling confident they could beat anything with there new powers! Then they all split up and searched the planet Yamcha had been searching the most gruesome part of the planet dead namekians lied everywhere then Yamcha sensed a HUGE power unlike any other he had sensed. Then he heard an evil cackle Hahahhahahaha! Then Yamcha turned around and saw something that looked like Frieza confidently Yamcha said *What happened cone head how`d you get so tiny frieza, well i hate to rain on your parade but im 30x stronger than you are* Fool he shouted back I am frieza`s son...... KURIZA!!! Well i don`t care who you are you don`t scare me! Yamcha ran at Kuriza WOLF FANG FIST! right when Yamcha was about to strike Kuriza flew up in the air so high Yamcha lost sight of him. Why don`t you come down here and fight like a man screamed Yamcha. then Yamcha turned around and Kuriza was right there! Kuriza ruethlessly blasted Yamcha in the face. Yamcha flew back and landed on a hard rock he didn`t have enough strength to get up. Kuriza slowly walked to Yamcha and said poor pathetic earthling do you know who your dealing with. Then Kuriza stomped on his ribs. all Yamcha could do is scream and watch. then Kuriza picked Yamcha up by the collar. and blasted him through the heart. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! what did you expect would happen when you challenged me the mighty Kuriza enjoy death fool! Yamcha!!! Goku`s new power Goku now wandering for hours wondered if anybody found anything. He could sense everyones power except for Yamcha`s. Goku was curious wheather he was hiding his power or if he needed help so he went in the direction Yamcha was searching. He became more and more furious because the farther he went the more namekians were dead. he also became very worried about his friend Yamcha. Then Goku stopped and saw Yamcha lying dead. Goku was ENRAGED! Then he sensed another power a horrible power it was right around him. Then Kuriza swooped out. Haha I see you found your trash of a friend Kuriza said. Goku didn`t even speak. He powered up his Ultimate form from Elder kai. and said to Kuriza. your dead. Goku VS. Kuriza Goku now in his ultimate form charged at Kuriza full force and nailed the monster with a horrible combo of punches and kicks. Goku then charged a Kamehameha but this was diffrent his energy was soul black. KA ME HA ME HA!!!!!! Kuriza was blasted back miles. Kuriza then ran back and tried to hit goku but couldn`t land one punch. Then Kuriza aimed one punch directly at his face Goku then grabbed his fist threw him backwards and blasted Kuriza. Kuriza then hit the ground with extreme force he slowly got up *Noone defeats me I AM KURIZA!!!!!* Goku once again charged at Kuriza with a relentless amount of puches and kicks. Then he suddenly stopped and pulled his fist back and scream THIS IS FOR YAMCHA AND ALL THE OTHER INNOCENT THINGS YOUV`E KILLED! and punched Kuriza in the gut. Kuriza then leaped back in much pain and started laughing. haha you think you`d learn after fight Frieza and Cooler that our race is full of suprises! Kuriza then started to transform into this form that looked much like Friezas final form. Goku didn`t say a word he was tired of this race hurting and killing others the transformation didn`t even phase him. make your move Goku said. Kuriza started blasting rapidly every blast just missed Goku then Kuriza finally hit him then Goku started solwing down and Kuriza kept hitting him. Goku grew weaker as the blasts kept hitting him and the weaker he was the more he got hit. Goku then stopped trying to dodge charged an Ultimate kamehameha and knocked Kuriza out of the sky. both warriors then ran at each other and both punched each other in the face at the same time. Ugh stupid monkey you will pay dearly for this!!!!! then Kuriza went to charge one of his ultimate attacks the death ball! Waiting......... Meanwhile Vegeta is still waiting for his power to be unlocked by the Elder Kai. UGH! lets finish up I`m not gonna sit here and lets Kakarot have all the fun are we almost finished?! Calm down Vegeta, I`m almost done said Elder Kai. Well HURRY! I CAN`T STAND THIS!! Responded Vegeta. CALM DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU BRAT IM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN RESPECT YOUR ELDERS! Ugh whatever just keep going ugly i wont let kakarot finish off another one of Frieza family members this ones mine! Then they both sat Quietly for a while and waited. There done your power is unlocked! said the Elder. Good it`s about time now how do I get to namek i can`t teleport like Kakarot. I`ll take you said kibito kai! and then Vegeta was taken to Namek. Goku`s Fight Vegeta was now on Namek but couldn`t find Goku, and Goku needed help ASAP Kuriza`s death ball came zooming at Goku it was impossible to dodge. Goku got hit by the Giant ball of energy and barely survived it. Goku never one to quit tried his best to go SSJ and manged to pull it off for a few moments. Kuriza and Goku were mostly even but Kuriza had the upper hand due to Goku being so injured. Goku`s energy was dropping rapidly but he had to keep fighting. Finally Tien and Krillin had sensed Goku and headed that direction. they didn`t know how to help Goku even with there new power they were still no match for Kuriza. They needed to help Goku or else he would be killed then Tien had remembered to potora earings that the Elder had given him. So Tien told Krillin about the earings. Are you sure you want to do this Krillin. The truth is i don`t what will 18 think about this?!?! But we have to help Goku. Ok then LETS GO! Trillen The two earthlings had fused together and together they were ... TRILLEN! He was a very serious and quiet warrior. Trillen went over to Goku. Goku you need rest we`ll hold him off for a while so you can charge. ok sounds good but one question WHO ARE YOU? Tien and Krillin used the potora earings to create me. ok thank you for the break. Hmph no problem but we still don`t know how long we can hold him off so be ready Goku! Ok good luck. Trillen then starts to talk to Kuriza to waste some time. So why are you destroying this planet? hahahahahaha for what else stupid human the dragonballs of course!! let me guess you want immortallity? haha yes i do! I`m sorry but im afraid i cant let that happen! Then I must kill you too! Kuriza then charged at Trillen. Trillen tryed to blast Kuriza with his combined Kamehameha Beam, But it was easily deflected by Kuriza. NO WAY! screamed Trillen. Kuriza continued charging at Trillen and went head to head with a Relentless headbutt. then starting throwing crazy punches everywhere. Trillen tryed to fight back but was simply not strong enough. Trillen knew the fight would end quickly if it kept going on this way so he did the only thing he could think of and powered up his Kaio-Ken. KAIO-KEN!! He ran at Kuriza and they were even for a few moments. But the Kaio-Ken didn`t last very long and Trillen grew even more tired Kuriza once again Ruethlessly teleporting everywhere and blasting Trillen. Trillen fell to his knees. Kuriza then teleported in front of Trillen got ready to finish him off with one last blast. and then Kuriza was kicked and flew back but nobody saw who kicked him? A Whole New Prince Then Vegeta appeared but he looked very diffrent. His hair was dark Blue so were his eyes he was the Supreme Super sayain. Where are you hiding Kuriza! come out so I can kill you! Kuriza then appeared angered at Vegeta`s remarks. GRRRRR stupid monkey I`ll destroy you said Kuriza. Vegeta started laughing at Kuriza. Kuriza began to freak out! SHUT UP MONKEY I`LL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIENDS I AM THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR! Vegeta again started laughing and Kuriza. Kuriza now insaulted ran at Vegeta with pure anger and threw punches in every direction teleporting around Vegeta and becoming faster and faster. But still not one punch hit this unstoppable saiyajin.